1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drawer and drawer cabinet mounting technology and more particularly, to a linking mechanism capable of synchronizing the operation of the two sliding rail assemblies that are coupled between a drawer and a drawer cabinet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sliding rail assemblies are in drawer cabinets to secure drawers, enabling drawers to be moved in and out of drawer cabinets between a close position and an open position. However, if the applied force is not applied to the middle part of the front side of the drawer, the drawer may be biased. Further, Taiwan Patent M365677, equivalent to U.S. Pat. No. 8,079,653, discloses a sliding track assembly for controlling positioning of a movable object in a fixed object, for example, a drawer in a drawer cabinet, between a close position and an open position. This design of sliding track assembly is repeatedly pressable to control positioning of a positioning block in a circulating guide groove. However, if the user presses a part of the front side of the movable object (drawer) far from the midpoint between the two sliding track assemblies, only one sliding track assembly will be opened or locked. In this case, the drawer will not be opened or fully opened. Further, during application of auto-close sliding track assemblies, the drawer may be not fully closed due to large drawer clearance or uneven pulling force of spring members.